Alone, Finally
by MiserableFairy13
Summary: Utau Hoshina is Ikuto Tsukiyomi's sister. So why can't he ever be nice to her? Why does everyone else seem to take concern over her? Ikuto is about to find out what happens when Utau cracks. Meow! Warning: character deaths.


**I do not own Shugo Chara**

Utau curled up in a ball, resting her head on the desk of the recording studio. She was just so tired as of lately, what with having to sing 24/7 just to pay for a meager apartment. If she was a pop star, why wasn't she rich? Well, because of her brother Ikuto. She still remembered the conversation last year, when Ikuto had lost his job and she was a rookie singer-not quite a newbie, but not experienced yet.

"_Utau, I need your apartment, he said. Slowly she stared at him in shock. Where would she live? "I lost my job. Plus, I have a girlfriend to support. You're just by yourself. "B-b-but…," she whispered. Ikuto simply stared at her disgustedly. "Don't be selfish again. I can see through your facade." Tears brimmed in her eyes. "Okay. Here's the key. I'm sorry for acting selfish earlier." She ran out the door._

And then, just last month…

"_Utau, I need some money. Recently, Amu was at a party and she broke her leg. We need to pay the medical bill." Again, she stared at him. "Utau, come on. Stop wasting my time. You're always so selfish, living in your mansion. Can't you see that your relatives are suffering because of you?" In defeat, she handed over the money. One million yen. That was sure to pay Hinamori's bill, plus help him along again. But he just had to throw in that last comment. "It's disgusting, actually. Our very own mother died because we couldn't pay the hospital bills, and you can't even pay for your sister-in-law's bills. What did you do with the money when you were starting out? You kept it! Go away. I can't bear to look at your face anymore."_

"Am I really that selfish?" she asked aloud. "I give Ikuto and his wife money every month to support them." Tearing up again, the chiming of her alarm saved her from shame. Packing up, she went home to her apartment and cried. Iru and Eru peeked out of her bag to peer at her. Eru immediately started rubbing Utau's back, albeit not very successfully considering the size of her hands. Iru floated over and said, "Okay, what's it now?" Utau didn't say anything, but started to stop crying. Pulling a tissue out for a final cry, she lay back on her couch. She had a reason for living now. If she supported Ikuto and Hinamori, then maybe they could be happy one day. Feeling happy that she thought up something, she finished up her work and went to sleep.

The next day, there was an egg on the couch. It was dark purple, decorated with black music notes and trimmed off with red gems. Eru and Iru were poking it back and forth, and putting bits of cake next to it. The egg rocked and vibrated, and then out poofed a new chara. She was smart-looking, with a school uniform on and her hair put back in a ponytail. "I am Rie," she announced, "born from your wish to be more useful at things other than singing." She backed away. She didn't want her to suddenly do a character change with me. Too late, she flew directly into my heart. "Character Change! Innocent Charm!" There she stood, feeling stupid, in a school uniform. she had braids tied with black ribbons. Eru and Iru laughed at her. She went back to the studio. As she was walking there, she decided to stop in her favorite café for a raspberry smoothie. There sat Hinamori and Ikuto, laughing over dango and coffee. As I was walking past, Hinamori called out, "Hey, it's Utau! Utau! Come sit down with us!" She seemed so healthy and happy, and she had grown taller. But Ikuto looked at her, and said, "No, Amu-chan, Hoshina has to be at work right now. If she doesn't go to work, then she'll have nothing to do, and then she'll be wasting the life that my mother gave her." That did it. She took her smoothie and walked out of the café, effectively cutting off all ties with the two. Hinamori was chasing her, screaming. But she had already gotten into her car, and driven off.

The week was uneventful. But it was soon the end of the month. She had to mail the two the check. Numbly, she put the check in the envelope, but just stood there, STOOD THERE, in the moment, standing besides the mailbox. People were giving her strange looks, but that was alright. It's not like she wasn't used to them. She couldn't do this anymore. Support some people that didn't care about her anymore. She walked out of the post office, and drove to Hinamori and Tsukiyomi's apartment.

She was there. The two were in the middle of dinner. Tsukiyomi sneered at her, and said, "I suppose that you're out of money. Well, too bad, bitch. Bother someone else with your problems. When you were little, you were creepy, and you haven't changed a bit." Hinamori came to the door, and said, "Ignore him, Utau. He's a little grumpy because his car broke down today, so he had to take the subway. Why don't you come inside and have some dinner?" Apparently Tsukiyomi couldn't stand it anymore, because he told Hinamori, "Excuse me, Amu-chan, but I need to have a private talk with Hoshina right now." Nodding, Hinamori moved out of the way. He led her to his luxurious bedroom, out of earshot of Hinamori, and screamed at her, "What is your problem? All these years, we haven't got a scrap of help from you, don't expect help from us." "What did you do with the money I sent you? I live in a one-room apartment, actually, not a mansion!" Tsukiyomi said, "The money you sent is paying off your debt. We never got any real help from you." "Debt?" she cried, "What debt?" Tsukiyomi looked at her, eyes flashing, and said darkly, "The debt of you killing our mother and driving our father out." She screamed, "I did not drive father out. You did. You, with your careless personality and cold remarks, drove him out because he thought you didn't care about him. And I used the money to pay our apartment rent. So much for being selfish." She stormed out of building, and stopped sending money.

Tsukiyomi and Hinamori were kissing inside their apartment, when Utau gracefully glided in. She cut off their words, and remarked lightly, "Funny how we spent the first years of our adult life hating each other." Hinamori smiled at her, and said, "But we settled down, and things were peaceful." "They will be now, finally, after all these years," Utau innocently said. Then she pulled out her gun. Hinamori and Tsukiyomi were stunned. She shot Tsukiyomi ten times-for every year she had to suffer because of him, and then shot Hinamori one time-for attempting to kill her in a deranged attempt to stop Tsukiyomi's "suffering." She moved the bodies to the spot of their first date, the spot where her heart had been broken into millions of shards and stepped on for the first time. Everyone had always said she was evil. Guess what? Evil beat good in this story. Kukai, who had cheated on her and broke her heart the second time, was hanged from a bridge after trying to retrieve his soccer ball. Tadase, who had broken her heart by hating her for working for Easter without understanding, was sliced into little pieces and taped to his throne. Yaya and Kairi, the two who had despised her for working for Easter, were tricked into killing each other. Nadeshiko and Nagihiko, who had stopped people from becoming close to her, were tied together, dumped into a pool, and electrocuted after Nagihiko unknowingly pushed the electricity switch instead of the light switch. Rima was forced to watch people do comedic acts incorrectly while having her mouth taped shut so he could not complain. Then, she was forced to stand on an acid-proof ball and roll away so the acid couldn't get her, but the ball automatically ejected her into the acid.

Utau was living happily, alone, on an island. Nobody could kick her around or break her heart anymore. She was alone, just as she wanted. Forever.


End file.
